Immortal Bliss
by Siriusly Hannah
Summary: After Sirius escapes Azkaban, he comes across a woman who just so happens to be a vampire. When they find themselves falling for each other, she makes him an offer that's to die for. But is he willing to give up his mortal life to be with her forever?
1. Prologue

Author's Note- Hey, this story is just an idea that popped into my head one day. It's been bugging me so I had to put it down on paper. So here it is! I hope you like it. And don't forget to review on your way out! Thanks!

* * *

**Immortal Bliss**

PROLOGUE:  
  
Hi, my name is Alessandra. I'm a vampire by nature. Trapped in this form forever, and I was only 25 when I was "born into darkness" as I like to call it. But I have a mission that I need to complete, and part of that is to tell you that vampires do exist. Go ahead laugh, exit this and read another story. But doing that is not going to change the truth. It's not going to make the night safer for mortals. No, and now you can't exit the page or forget about it, because I've made you aware, and you want to know more.  
  
For those of you who are still reading, let me tell you a little of how I came to be. I have been a vampire for more than one hundred years. Ever since my maker's blood entered my heart and pumped through my veins. I was a vampire then, and every night there after.  
  
Unlike some vampires, my maker gave me a choice. And I chose immortality. And unlike most Hollywood vampires, I cannot be killed by a stake through my heart. Holy water, and crucifixes do not affect me, and when one of my kind is killed they don't burst into ashes on the spot. Don't worry, we're not invincible. The light of the sun, and classic fire will do the trick, most of the time. You see, some of the older, stronger ones (or ancients as some call them) no longer can be killed by the sun. Oh sure, it causes a great deal of pain, but they don't die. I, unfortunately, am not an ancient.  
  
But I'm getting off the subject, and this is not really how I wanted the story to start. Besides, this story is not entirely about me. I just narrate it, and it's from my memory and my point of view. Why I suddenly decided to relive these painful memories, when the world as I knew it came crashing down? I honestly don't know. Maybe for a sense of closure. Or maybe the answer as to how a simple mortal man had the power to change everything for me, and make me forget for one short moment what I was, is hidden somewhere in these pages that are unfolding in my mind and will soon be written in stone as they say, for all of you to read.  
  
If my introduction has failed to interest you, stop reading. I don't want to waste your precious time. After all, your limited human years are nearing the end. And unlike me, you will die.

* * *

So, I'm dying to know what all of you thought. This is just going to be a short fic, but it will be interesting to hear what you think of it. So please review! It will make me a very happy individual! :p 


	2. Taking him in

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and Alessandra.  
  
Thank you! You guys are the best! :)  
  
**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** For some reason, when I posted the revised version, your review disappeared. Thanks for the advice, and sorry about the lameness. I hope I changed it. Well, thanks for the review and support! And I just recently updated "Black Rose". I hope you like it!  
  
**Mad-Eye Potter:** Thanks! I'm not too sure if any other characters will make an appearance. Since everyone still thinks Sirius is guilty. Well, thanks again!  
  
**Khori:** Yeah, sorry about the 'you will die' part. I didn't mean to offend you. Lol. Yeah, I got some of the idea from the Vampire Chronicles by, Anne Rice. And sorry 'bout all the author alerts, fan fiction must have been messed up. Thanks for the review!  
  
**harrysgrl20:** I'm soo happy you like it! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
**yo man:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**black sass:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for taking time to read and review!  
  
**Padfoot n' Moony:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's always appreciated!  
  
Thanks again! You guys rock! :p

**Chapter 1, Taking him in  
**

It was around sunset when I woke from my eternal slumber. I watched as the sky faded from an orange to a dark purple and then to black, as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.  
  
I had read yesterday, in the Daily Prophet, that there was an escaped convict on the loose. I wasn't too surprised to hear that it was the mass murderer, and top Voldemort supporter, Sirius Black. I wasn't the least bit worried or concerned for that matter. I lived in a house up in the mountains, miles north of the prison, Azkaban. The only reason I would have to be worried anyways is being exposed. It's too risky for a vampire to expose themselves.  
  
Well, I grabbed a book from my study, lit a fire in the fireplace and curled up on the couch. The warmth from the fireplace felt goo, cutting through the chilly night air. I always kept my windows open, inviting in the cool night breeze.  
  
I tensed as I heard the sound of sticks cracking somewhere outside. When I didn't hear anything else, I relaxed and returned to my book. But, then I heard it again, so I closed my book and walked to my front door. I opened it slowly, and stepped outside into the darkness.  
  
Using my preternatural sight, I spotted a large black dog. As it got closer, I noticed how starved and tired it looked. But there was something about this dog that wasn't right. I could read his thoughts. Usually my mind is cut off from the minds of animals. This couldn't be possible. Either that or it wasn't a real dog.  
  
And being a part of the wizarding world for so long, and having been a witch before I was made into what it is that I am now, I had a pretty good hunch that this dog could very well be a human that willingly changed into a dog. An animagus.  
  
I took all the information I could from his mind. I didn't find out much information that would be useful to me. Just that he was none other than the escaped convict himself, Sirius Black. Who I have just spoken of minutes ago.  
  
But seeing as in this condition he presented no real threat, I decided to take him in, and let him leave on his own.  
  
_'When he wakes up the next morning, I will be gone, safe in my hiding place, and he won't even remember me.' _I thought to myself.  
  
Things didn't exactly go according to plan.

* * *

How was it? Sorry it's so short. This is just a little something I wrote during double algebra. GAK! Do you know how boring DOUBLE algebra is? It's worse than reading this. I'll tell you that. Well, pretty please review with sugar on top?! Pleeasse!!!


	3. Pancakes

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short! Well, I hope you enjoy!

Thank you to my one and only reviewer! You are the best! I love ya! :)

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** I'm soo sorry about the last chapter! I know it was wicked short. It was just something I wanted to get out of the way. I hope this one was better! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

****

**Chapter 2, Pancakes**

Like I said before, it didn't go according to plan.  
  
I awoke the next evening, expecting to find an empty house. I walked through and stopped in the middle of a darkened hallway when I heard the thoughts of a man. Sirius Black to be exact.  
  
_'He's still here?! I thought he would have left by now.'_ I thought to myself, as I approached the living room. I was standing in the doorway, and he didn't seem to notice me. He was laying on the couch, staring into space. He was no longer in his dog form. I guess he forgot that he was the most wanted criminal next to Lord Voldemort.  
  
I had just gotten back from a hunt, and my skin was flushed from the fresh blood that flowed in my veins. I appeared more human-like. Usually, when I don't feed, my skin is extremely pale and icy cold.  
  
I watched him strain to sit up, and grimace in pain. He then took off his shirt to look at how badly he was injured. He had a large gash on his chest, and it was still bleeding a bit.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." I said, finally stepping forward.  
  
He jumped and spun around.  
  
"Who are you?" he croaked.  
  
"My name is Alessandra."  
  
He took a step back, as I took a step closer.  
  
"Do not fear me. I know who you are, and I know that you are innocent." At these words he seemed to relax a bit.  
  
It was true. I had taken the information from his thoughts. He was innocent. Wrongly accused of murdering twelve muggles and one wizard, and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. I knew the injustice of it all, and I believed him, for thoughts rarely lie.  
  
"Y-you do?" he asked. His voice was hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
"Yes." I answered calmly, careful not to let him see the tips of my fanged teeth.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, suddenly getting suspicious.  
  
"It's a long story. One that we don't have time for at the moment. Here let me help you with that." I said moving closer to examine his wounds. "Stop fussing, and stand still!" I exclaimed as he tried to move away. He eventually gave up, and stood still.  
  
I grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and some bandages. I soaked a paper towel in rubbing alcohol, and cleaned the wound.  
  
"Ow." he said abruptly tensing a bit.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that it might sting a little." I said smiling, but quickly looked back down at the cut, so as not to expose anything.  
  
"There. Good as new. Well, almost anyways. It will take a while to fully heal." I said taking a step back.  
  
"Er-thanks." he said awkwardly.  
  
I suddenly became aware that he was half naked. I blushed and turned away.  
  
"Um-are you hungry?" I asked, remembering that he had to eat, unlike me.  
  
"A little." he answered, sliding his shirt over his head.  
  
"What would you like? I don't have much." I answered, suddenly aware that I had absolutely nothing, seeing as it was no use to me.  
  
"I have to stop into town to pick up a few things. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back shortly. What would you like to eat, so I can pick it up at the store?" I asked handing him a glass of water, which he took greatfully.  
  
"Pancakes." he answered simply.  
  
"Pancakes?" I asked a little taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, pancakes. I haven't had them in-"  
  
"Twelve years." I finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess." I answered, and then I was out the door.  
  
I was back in a half in hour at the least. He was reading a book, that I assumed he got from the study. He had a fire going in the fireplace. He had taken a shower, and was now clean. He shaved the beard that had grown during his time spent in Azkaban, and his hair was trimmed a bit past his shoulders. I must admit that he cleaned up well.  
  
I finished making the pancakes, and had just cleaned up the dirty pan. I took out the syrup and the butter from my grocery bag. He entered the kitchen and plopped down ungracefully into a chair.  
  
"Food." he said, before digging in. I watched in amusement, and he must have sensed me staring at him.  
  
"You aren't going to eat?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious about his rude table manners.  
  
"No. I already ate." I answered, looking anywhere but him.  
  
_'Geez! What is wrong with you?! Get a hold of yourself! You've never acted this way before. Don't risk yourself getting exposed. You're just going to help him get better, and then he's gone.' _I silently reprimanded myself. He seemed to have noticed something, and he was watching me with amusement.  
  
"What?" I asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Nothing." he replied, in a very non-serious tone.  
  
I would have read his thoughts, but I preferred not to.  
  
"Whatever." I answered nonchalant.  
  
"Yup." he said, cracking a smile for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Good, I hope! Well, as you can see there is a bit of an awkward tension between them. So, pretty please review! I promise any one who reviews, a long and happy life! 


	4. Falling

Author's Note- Sorry it's taking me a while to update. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, and my computers been acting up. So hopefully, if it's all fixed, I can get back on track. Well, here is chapter chapter 3...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my character Alessandra and the plot. Also there is a part from this chapter that belongs to Michael Romkey. So if you recognize something, don't sue me!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**Padfoot n' Moony:** Thanks for the review! And this chapter is going to be in Sirius's point of view. Don't worry the whole story isn't going to be just Alessandra's point of view.  
  
**lelegurl19:** Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Thanks a bunch! I'm happy you like it! Thank you so much!  
  
**iSpeekyGreeky:** Wow, thank you so much! Yeah, I know my chapters are a bit short. I'll try to make them longer. Thanks again!  
  
**Chapter 3, Falling  
**  
_"As we look deeply within, we understand our perfect balance. There is no fear of the cycle of birth, life and death. For when you stand in the present moment, you are timeless." _

_-Rodney Yee-_  
  
Sirius awoke from a restful nights sleep, only to find that it was the next night. He slowly opened his eyes, and stretched.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." he heard Alessandra say. He sat up and looked around. She came and handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Hey." he answered, his voice heavy from sleep.  
  
"I'll be in the study if you need me." she said before taking off down the darkened hall.  
  
He downed the glass of water, and set it down on the table in front of him. He fought an inner battle inside of him. Should he go to the study and try to strike up a conversation, or should he just sit here like a moron for the rest of the night.  
  
That's it. He had made up his mind. He stood up and quietly made his way to the study door. He stopped outside. The door was cracked open and he could see her sitting there reading by candle light. He stopped and watched her concealed in the shadows of the dark hallway.

She was beautiful. He'll give her that. She had the kind of face that made men forget what they were saying in mid sentence. Her face was as perfectly drawned as a doll's, her skin white as porcelain. The color made all the more striking by the vivid red of her lips. Her penetrating green eyes seemed like they could see right through you. And she had this kind of grace about her. Her brown chestnut hair, which he had only seen her wear down, hung gracefully down to her shoulders.  
  
And her smile. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head. Her smile made him go weak at the knees. He couldn't fall for her. He didn't even know her. But for some reason her couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
"Can I help you?" Alessandra asked, bringing him out of his thoughts with an unpleasant bump so to speak.  
  
He wasn't even aware that he had been staring at her.  
  
He quickly looked up, and saw that she was watching him amusedly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." he muttered feeling the heat rise in his face.  
  
She turned back to her book.  
  
"Um-actually I just wanted to say thank you, you know for everything."  
  
"Your welcome." She replied smiling sweetly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So, how did you know that I was innocent?" he asked stepping into the room.  
  
She hesitated. "I just knew. I can't really tell you why right now. It's not the best time." she replied, her eyes seemed to be pleading with him.  
  
Despite his suspicions, he nodded figuring that this wasn't the best subject to start off on.  
  
"So how long have you lived here?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"A really long time."  
  
"By yourself? Don't you get lonely? I mean your a young woman, what are you doing living in the mountains all alone?"  
  
"I manage. Besides I'm not as young as you think." she said, a smirk playing at the corners of her perfectly formed mouth.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, a shadow of a smile coming across his face.  
  
"Yes. I happen to be quite old."  
  
"Well, you aged well then." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you. I guess."  
  
They sat there in silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
They were slowly finding that they had a bit in common. More so than you could see on the outside. For two people from different worlds, they were more alike than anyone knew.  
  
What they didn't know, was that they would need each other more than they've ever needed anyone in all there lives.

"Well, I have some things I need to do. I won't be back for a while, so you should get some sleep." she said, standing up.

It was almost dawn.

"Do you want me to go with you? It's dark, and unsafe."

"I'm a big girl. Besides, you can't risk getting caught."

He knew she was right. But he was worried that something would happen to her.

He reluctantly made his way back to the kitchen, and grabbed something to eat.

He noticed that he hadn't seen her eat or drink once since he had been there. He also noticed that she wouldn't let anyone touch her. He didn't question her odd behavior, and blamed it on her isolated living habits. After all she had lived alone for an awfully long time.

He could relate. He had been living alone for twelve years. With no one but the dementors for company. He thought she had it better. Because he would rather live alone, than in the presence of dementors.

He just didn't understand why someone as intelligent and beautiful as her would want to isolate herself from the rest of the world.

And so, putting any suspicions he had in the back of his mind, he left her to whatever it was that she had to do.

* * *

How was it? That was a bit of pointless question asking and getting to know each other. I promise it will pick up next chapter. So please review! I'm not feeling too good, and I need reviews to cheer me up!


	5. Madness

Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait. I've been piled up with homework! UGH! School sucks!

* * *

Thank you!  
  
**Khori:** Thanks for the review! Now for your questions. Think about it. Sirius escapes Azkaban, already weak and starving, swims all the way to shore, and then somehow makes it to the mountains. Don't worry exactly what happened to him will be explained later on! And for your other question. Yeah, she would know, but he doesn't know that she is a wizard at the time. He had no idea that she knew who he was or anything about him. He assumed she was a muggle.  
  
**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Thank you so much! It was hard to describe her. I'm glad it wasn't that bad. Thanks for the advice!  
  
**Padfoot n' Moony:** Of course Harry will be mentioned! You'll have to wait and see for the rest! :p Thanks again!  
  
**lelegurl9:** I'm glad you like it! How was this chapter? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Snuffles2984:** Thank you so much reading and reviewing! You don't know how much that means to me! I'm so happy you like it! Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to make them longer.  
  
**Prince Kazaf:** Yay! You're back! I'm so glad you like it! That means a lot to me. How was this chapter? Thank you soo much for taking time to read and review! Best of luck to "Nobody's Home!"  
  
Thank you guys soo much! You guys are the best! You made my day! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5, Madness**

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." _

_-Friedrich Metzsche-  
_

Sirius awoke to find that it was still light out. He stretched and stood up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He didn't remember Alessandra coming home last night. He had tried to stay up for her, but he fell asleep sometime before dawn.  
  
He searched the rooms. Only to find that she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get worried. Had she been gone all night? What if something happened to her? Those were the questions that ran through his head.  
  
He checked the clock. It was 7:00 pm. It would be getting dark in half an hour. He decided that if she wasn't back in half an hour than he would go out and look for her. He couldn't really explain why he felt this way. But for some reason a knot was forming in his throat and his mouth was becoming dry.  
  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started pacing back and forth in the living room, checking the clock every ten seconds.  
  
Just when he couldn't stand it any longer, he heard the front door open. In walked Alessandra, looking completely oblivious.  
  
When he saw her walk through the door, all his anger seemed to be slipping away. She looked drop dead gorgeous, in a crimson red gown. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and showed off quite a bit of creamy white leg. He looked her up and down. He found his eyes lingering on her face. When he looked into her eyes he was surprised to see two vivid green orbs staring back.  
  
He snapped out of his daze, and remembered what he was doing.  
  
"Where were you?" he demanded.  
  
"I was out." she answered simply. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"  
  
"I'll eat if you eat. And were you out all day?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She was starting to piss him off with all these vague answers.  
  
"Look, I tried to ignore it, but I can't any longer. You have some explaining to do. You haven't eaten once since I've been here, and I've noticed you seem to disappear during the day. I've woken up only to find that the house is empty. You won't let anyone touch you, and you seem to know what I'm going to say before the words even leave my mouth. It's like you can read my mind or something." he said, stepping in front of her as she tried to pass him. He got closer than he intended to and was about to step back, but he seemed paralyzed.  
  
He stared into her eyes for a long moment, and then moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her skin was as cold as death. He moved his eyes down to her full, red lips. He leaned in and just as their lips touched she pulled away.  
  
"Look Sirius, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, taking a step back and looking into her eyes. For the first time he thought he saw the hint of fear.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm actually one hundred years old."  
  
"That's impossible! You don't look it." he replied jokingly.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm one hundred years old, in a twenty-five year old body. I haven't aged, I haven't changed since I was twenty-five. I'm a vampire. I harbor the "Dark Gift"." Alessandra said, her voice almost seemed to be pleading with him.  
  
"What? How can this be?" he asked, not wanting to believe anything he just heard.  
  
She smiled and revealed her white fangs. Sirius took a step back.  
  
"Whoa... you're telling the truth." he said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
She only nodded.  
  
"Um...I need to go think, and sort things out." he said, turning his back on her and taking off to the study.  
  
She sighed and took a seat on the couch.  
  
She was having second thoughts about revealing herself to him. She didn't understand the feelings she was having towards him. She was confused and in a way, nervous. How would he take the news?  
  
Sirius sat in the study, looking out the window. The snow was falling heavily that night, and he watched the soft, white snowflakes tumble and fall from the heavens. He wanted so much just to go out there and catch the snowflakes in his hands and feel the cold, wet snow on his face. But he was imprisoned once again. Not in a literal state, for he was very much out of prison. But he was imprisoned within himself. Trapped between feelings, and stuck between what was right and what was wrong.  
  
He had realized that he had feelings for Alessandra. But now that he realized he didn't even know her. Sure he knew who she was trying to be, but he didn't know the real her.  
  
_'She's a vampire!'_ he thought to himself. She lied to him, and how could he trust her now?  
  
He then thought of Remus. He had known Remus almost all his life, and he had found out that Remus was in fact a werewolf. Had that changed anything between them? So why should this be any different.  
  
Everything his head was telling him was wrong, his heart was telling him it was right. Did he usually think with his heart or with his head?  
  
_'Ha! That's coming from a man who just escaped Azkaban and is planning to commit the murder he was imprisoned for.'_ he thought chuckling softly to himself.  
  
Lily had once told him a saying when they were at Hogwarts.  
  
_A beautiful red head was sitting on the couch in the common room. A handsome guy, with black hair to his shoulders and blue eyes sat with her. They were talking of the past, when Sirius decided to bring up his true feelings for Lily.  
  
"Lils, I have to tell you something. I know you're with James and all now, but I just thought you should know. I love you Lily. I always have. I never wanted to say anything because James was so infatuated with you, I didn't want to get in the way."  
  
Lily sighed and placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"You should of told me." she said.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't bring myself to. We can always be friends right?"  
  
"Of course. I love you, Sirius. You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for."  
  
"I love you too, Lils." Sirius said, though he felt as though his heart was being ripped in two. Why had he waited so long? Now it was too late.  
  
Lily placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Sirius, there is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." she said softly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Then he stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll always be here for you. I wish you and James all the happiness in the world." he whispered, then with one last look he turned and walked away.  
  
_He wiped a tear from his eye angrily. He didn't want to think of Lily and James. But he found himself haunted by the memories of them.  
  
"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." he whispered to himself, as the snow outside continued to fall.

* * *

How was it? Was it too much? I am finally feeling better so, YAY for me! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews! It makes me so happy!


	6. Blood

Author's Note- Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And just to let you know in case it takes me a while to update, I'm going through a hard time right now. If you would review, that would make me so much happier! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and Alessandra.

* * *

**Chapter 6, Blood  
**  
_"Take a walk down the aisle at the end of the mile. Give your life to my charms in Admiral's Arms."_  
  
_-Unknown-_  


There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable. The wounds suffered from love and failed friendships don't heal like a human's, but seem to only gape larger. The longing to be mortal returns, a longing for finiteness. A longing for a world where boundaries exist. A world where I no longer have to hide myself, and feed off the life of mortals. But I must remain dead to the world.  
  
I had suffered a time of this longing. I could no longer take the endless years of immortality. I was driven by the madness that threatened to engulf me.  
  
So I went to sleep, hoping that the sounds of the passing years would fade out, and a sort of death might happen. I remained like that for a short fifty years. I lay there, tuning out the world, and soon I became to weak even to rise for blood.  
  
Ah, blood. The only thing that could bring me back and take away the longing and the madness. But as I lay there, I soon forgot the taste of blood. New sounds reached my preternatural ears, and the world didn't sound like the place I had left.  
  
After a year of listening and gaining all the information I could from the minds of those mortals who roamed close to my crypt, and years of this insatiable burning hunger, I slowly dug myself up from my grave.  
  
I was alive again. When this new blood filled my veins, this first victim, I was reborn. My senses more acute than they ever were.  
  
The only other time I have felt that way, was when I met Sirius Black. He brought back that sense of longing. When he was around me, that threatening madness came creeping back.  
  
He changed me in a way I have never known. And I will remain changed and forever indebted to him for the rest of eternity.  
  
...&&&...  
  
Sirius leaned on the wall behind him,as he watched Alessandra deep in thought.  
  
"Alessandra." he began, walking over and sitting down next to her. The light from the moon shown through the open window causing rays of silver moonlight to pour into the room.  
  
He thought Alessandra looked very elegant and mysterious in the moonlight. The silver catching her hair and giving her an irridesent glow.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I don't care if you're a vampire. That doesn't matter to me. I have feelings for you. I know I haven't been here that long, but it's as if I've known you forever. And I'm willing to get to know you. I mean _really_ get to know you."  
  
Alessandra sighed.  
  
"Look Sirius, you could spend a whole lifetime trying to get to know me, and you still won't even begin to_ really_ know me." she told him, trying desperately hard not to give into temptation.  
  
"Just give me a chance. Besides I'm safe here. No one will find me." he said moving closer.  
  
"Don't be so sure-" But before she could finish her sentence Sirius' lips were on hers. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. The scent of his blood overpowering her. But it wasn't his blood that she wanted, besides she had already fed earlier that night.  
  
They pulled apart, Sirius breathing heavily.  
  
"We should talk." he said huskily.  
  
"Talk away."  
  
"How did you know all that stuff about me? And don't give me any crap like I read it in the paper. You aren't too in tune with the outside world." he said.  
  
"Well since I'm a vampire I have special "powers" or whatever you want to call them. I can read minds, or thoughts I should say. I can feel what your feeling and read your memories."  
  
"Kind of like an empath?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Not really. I can't see your aura or anything. I also can move at extreme speeds and heights. And yes, I do drink the blood of the living. That's why you've never seen me eat."  
  
"What can't you do?"  
  
"Well, I can't go into the sun. Fire can destroy me, and I can't fly or turn into a bat." she added, smiling.  
  
"Well that's always good to know. So no Vlad Dracula in Transylvania?" he asked in mock disappointment.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." she replied, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
He didn't respond, and she tried very hard not to read his thoughts.  
  
When he headed to bed that morning, his mind was swimming in all the information he took in.  
  
As he climbed into bed, he half expected to wake up in his cell in Azkaban. Only to find out that this was all just a dream.

* * *

So? How was it? I'm sorry for the short chapters! Please review! It will make me feel better! My grandma's in the hospital and I don't know if she's gonna live or not. :( I'm in a really bad mood and I need reviews to cheer me up! Thanks again!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**Snuffles2984:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!  
  
**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Yup, I was sick. And I'm still recovering. Ugh! I hate being sick! Sorry for the vagueness with the relationship. I hope this makes up for it! Thank you so much for the review!


	7. Butterfly kisses

Author's Note- Sorry for the really long wait! I'm working on a new story, and school is really demanding right now. I have tons of homework! Anyways, here is chapter 7...  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Thank you so much! You made my day! And sorry I don't know very much Spanish...Thanks again!  
  
**Padfoot n' Moony:** Thank you so much for the review!  
  
**black sass:** That's ok. As long as I hear from you occasionally so I know how you like it and if there are any suggestions or ideas you have. Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you!  
  
**Vampira:** Well I'm glad you like it! I know it has been a long time. Like forever! I hope you can read more often. That would really make my day! Thanks!  
  
**Luanne Deaterra:** Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm so happy you like it! That means a lot to me!

* * *

****

**Chapter 7, Butterfly kisses**

Sirius rolled over, stretching. The he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. It was dark out, meaning that Alessandra must be around somewhere.  
  
He slowly climbed out of bed and cringed as his feet made contact with the cold floor. All the windows were open and the breeze was blowing in so that he could see his breath when he yawned.  
  
He shivered slightly and pulled the blanket off the couch, wrapping it around him in an attempt to protect himself from the chilly air.  
  
He looked everywhere for Alessandra, but she was nowhere to be found. He was going to go back on the couch and wait for her to come home when he stopped outside of a room he had never been in before. The door was closed, and he presumed locked. But when he turned the doorknob he found that it was unlocked, and he entered cautiously closing the door behind him.  
  
He was amazed by what he saw. The room was very warm and moist, much like a tropical island or exotic rain forest. There were plants and trees everywhere, and the air was filled with a sweet nectar smell. He looked up and saw hundreds of what looked like small birds or large flies. But when he got closer and looked around, he saw that they were in fact butterflies.  
  
There were butterflies of every shape and color. He made his way to the back of the sanctuary and found Alessandra filling the feeders with some sort of sticky liquid.  
  
"This place is amazing." he said announcing his presence. Though he was quite sure that she had known he was there before he found her. She didn't acknowledge him, but just continued to pour the sticky liquid into the feeders.  
  
"So...um about last night." he started.  
  
"Go ahead. What about it?" she asked turning to face him when he paused.  
  
He had the sudden urge to kiss her and to feel her silky skin on his fingertips. But instead he remained rooted to the spot, still unsure about what that kiss last night had meant. Or if it even meant anything.  
  
"When I kissed you..."  
  
"Look Sirius, I kissed you back. And I'm sorry if it meant something to you or if I gave you the wrong impression, but it can't mean anything. Nothing more can happen between us." she said, finality in her voice.  
  
He stared at her in shock. But the shock quickly melted away to anger.  
  
"How could you say something like that?! You kissed me back! And now you're telling me it doesn't mean anything! How can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you? That you didn't want it just as much as I did?!" he exclaimed angrily, but also deeply hurt and confused.  
  
"It just can't be Sirius! I can't lead you on like this. It's not fair to you." She replied, almost sadly.  
  
"Bullshit! I want it to happen! I can't just forget my feelings for you!"  
  
"Don't you have to go soon? Aren't you supposed to be going to Hogwarts to commit the murder you were imprisoned for?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but tell me one thing. Why won't you open yourself to me? Just give me a chance." he said, desperately.  
  
"Look, you are going to be leaving and I couldn't take it if I developed feelings for you and we started something and then you left me. Unlike you I have lived a very long while, and I have seen empires fall and revolutions crushed. I have seen people go mad for lost love. I couldn't take that if it happened to me again. You must go."  
  
He wanted to ask her about this 'again' that she spoke of. What happened in her past to make her afraid of falling in love? He wanted to hold her in his arms as she told him the whole story, everything from her past and opened up to him. He wanted to kiss her red lips and run his fingers through her hair. But that could never happen. She was right, he had to go.  
  
"For the record, I felt something. I will never forget you. I won't-" But he was cut off by her finger on his lips forcing him to be quiet.  
  
He leaned in and slowly their lips met. He kissed her passionately, putting all his built up passion and longing into the kiss. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in love. He was almost sure that he had never felt anything like it before.  
  
She bit his bottom lip playfully, and he smiled. He began to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline, as he traced her collarbone with his fingertips.  
  
She pulled away slowly and left him breathing heavily, wanting more.  
  
A beautiful blue butterfly landed in her hair. He smiled as he brushed the butterfly out of her hair and it flew away elegantly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Just give me a chance." he whispered.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"That you won't leave me." she replied though she knew he couldn't promise that.  
  
He sighed into her hair.  
  
"I can't promise you that I'll never leave, for death is inevitable. But in this lifetime, I am yours."  
  
"And I am yours for all eternity."

* * *

Hmm...I'm not sure if I like this chapter all that much. I guess it's ok. How do you guys like it? Sorry for the fluffiness! I'm dying to know! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
